


Naked Warrior

by shadowora



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowora/pseuds/shadowora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara comes to the rescue without her leathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Warrior

Zedd, Kahlan and Richard were cornered. D'Haran soldiers stared them down from the only way out of the inn. The odds looked close to twenty to one. Of course they'd been this outnumbered many times before, but never in such a confined space.

Kahlan knew their only hope was Cara hearing the ruckus and coming downstairs from her bath.

Kahlan's eyes kept flicking to the top of the stairs looking for Cara, and she nearly lost her head from a D'Haran's swinging sword. 

Suddenly Cara appeared at the top of the steps, screaming agiels in her hands wearing only her boots.  Kahlan almost lost her head again as she stood staring at Cara bounding down the stairs, naked save for her boots.

The soldiers looked up to see a beautiful blond woman screaming at the top of her lungs, running into the fight swinging her weapons and her breasts.  Kahlan quickly took advantage of the surprise and plunged her daggers into the throats of two soldiers. 

Cara quickly killed every soldier she was fighting because they couldn't stop staring at her breasts.  The odds were swiftly changing.

As the Seeker plunged his sword into the last soldier he turned to look at Cara.  Cara stood with head held high, breasts heaving from the fight.

"Thank you for joining us Cara," Richard said, desperately trying to keep his eyes on Cara's face.

Kahlan bent over laughing, trying to breathe.  Cara gave her an evil grin but didn't miss the fact that Kahlan definitely did  not kept her eyes on Cara's face.

Zedd sat down and put his face in his hands and tried not guffaw.  "I think I have lived long enough to see everything now!"

Richard couldn't hold it in any longer.  Putting his hand on Kahlan's shoulder he closed his eyes and let out a huge laugh.  "I have never been more distracted in a fight in all my life.  The D'Haran soldiers didn't have a chance!"

"I'm glad I could help," Cara smirked and then turned to swagger up the stairs to peals of laughter behind her.

THE NEXT MORNING

As Kahlan became aware of the morning her first thought was of Cara running naked down the stairs to join the fight.  She started laughing, trying not to shake the bed.

"Kahlan!" Cara growled.

Knowing Cara was awake, she let her laughter go.  "Cara that was the funniest, most courageous, most strategic move I have ever witnessed."  Kahlan was laughing so hard she was crying.

Cara had never heard Kahlan so carefree and happy.  Hearing her laughter touched something deep in Cara's heart, eating away at the resolve to never cross the line of friendship with the Lord Rahl's betrothed.       

Cara turned over, wrapping her arms around Kahlan's waist pulling the Confessor flush against her body.  At Kahlan's sharp intake of breath, Cara brushed her lips gently against Kahlan's.  Her laughter immediately stopped.  Kahlan let out an "uhh" as tendrils of desire shot to her core. 

"Cara?" Kahlan's mind raced to all the little "accidental" touches, the lingering looks, and whispered secrets that filled her with desire each time she was close to Cara. The Confessor and Cara had become close over the last few months while traveling together, but Kahlan hadn't realized how deeply she felt for her until she tasted Cara lips.  Just the little brush of Cara's lips had filled her with more desire than any lingering kiss from anyone she'd ever kissed.

"I heard the noise of the battle and thought of nothing but you and your safety. The quickest way to get to you was to put on my boots and grab my Agiels."  

Kahlan stared at Cara, confused at what was happening, but felt warmth growing in her chest at what Cara said.

Cara ran her thumb over Kahlan's bottom lip and told her, "I care for you Kahlan, more than you know but ... you are not mine."  Kahlan grabbed Cara's hands as she tried to pull away from her.

Before she changed her mind Kahlan took a deep breath and told Cara her own feelings. "I am nobody's but my own Cara.  I care about you too.  I have for a long time.  I didn't know you felt for me in this way."  Pulling Cara's hands to her lips she said, "Thank you Cara. You saved us all again."

Kahlan ran the back of her fingers along Cara's cheek, drinking in the sight of the mighty Mord'sith looking so vulnerable.  Pulling her closer Kahlan hesitated, knowing that if she kissed Cara there would be no turning back.  Looking into Cara's beautiful green eyes, desire overode any other emotion.  Kahlan slowly lowered her lips to Cara's and was rewarded with the most passionate kiss she had ever received.

Cara suddenly pulled back with a pained look on her face and whispered, "Kahlan we can't. Richard."

"I am my own Cara! I've never felt anything close to this when I kiss Richard. I want you to kiss me again. Let me deal with Richard."

"You're sure?" Cara pushed her guilt about Richard out of her mind. If she had a chance to be with Kahlan she would deal with the consequences.

"Yes Cara, kiss me again."  Cara lowered her lips to Kahlan's again and lost herself in Kahlan's embrace.

TWO DOORS DOWN  
Richard was giving in to his carnal desires with the beautiful blond who had brought him breakfast. He had resisted her all night as she tried to sit on his lap and take him upstairs. A man could only take so much unfulfilled desire, even the Seeker of Truth.


End file.
